User blog:Missmuil/How to play?
How to play the game? No, there is no path you can follow or someone who tells you how to. I find that the most exiting thing at the game. I only can share how I play and is completly up to you if you like my way. So to start with the bad habits... I am a terrible visitor. I am so sorry, but I like the game of searching. I visited a lot when I find the ability to have the friends aspect in the game. I had not a lot of collection items (CI’s) and when I needed an artifact I had to buy a chest now and then. And if I was lucky, there was a non giftable CI in it that completed the artifacts. Maby you can’t follow me, but an artifact is a special CI-set which makes powerfull talismans. But I leveled up (excuse me for my englisch) and so did my CI-collection. I visited my friends every day to find the non giftable to found out that there are a “miljion” other ways to play the game and if I was lucky I just found them in one of the rooms. And then I discoverd TT (timetraveling) when I was over a great fear to mess up my game I was able to send out more gifts then the 10 a day! How much fun and joy I (still) have to spoil my friends! But then an other thought slipt true my mind: How much can I send? And what if I don’t have what someone has on it’s wishlist (WL)? I was under level 100 and some of my friends where already over level 200. And I had no clue that you collect the items when you are able to open all the rooms of Darkwood. It’s called a droprate. And when you use a talisman, like eagle eye, or a Seekers star the dropping is so much higher, then when you try it without it and play a room over and over again. And there it was, my shining light, the wishlist. I could put the sendable CI’s there and because of some great friends my CI’s became complete. After level 150 I realized the game quests weren’t that much anymore as in the beginning. And sometimes I was completly out of passes. That was frustrating most of the times, because I had some CI’s to refill them, but they seemed never enough to complete a quest. But some of my friends are the real life fairy godmothers from Darkwood. And they teached me to put the Magic word in my game name. For example, if I need piece of 8 to enter the ship, I could use “NamePc8” The first time I did that I was completly overwelmed. Friends sended me complete CI’s that you can turn in to the accespasses (AP) or my giftbox exploded with only pieces of 8. And now? I’m currently at level 203. I couldn’t have done that with help of my friends, which in the beginning I thought weren’t that importend. And because I leveled up too, I’m able to help out my friends in lower levels. And I love it. I love to see one of my friends leveling up in a few months from level 31 to 98. Almost 100 which is her personal goal. I love it to help friends out who can not or don’t want to TT, because it is not requierd to play ofcourse. So if you ask me how to play? Just play because it is fun. Find out where your therms of fun are and change it now and then, so you won’t get bored. Because there a miljion ways to play and there is no path that is the right way. Friends are importend. For me also for the social aspect of the game, but because we can help eachother to get up there and to gain your personal goal. Even and I need to say that, my dear friends who don’t TT, but take their time to visit and recharge my rooms, or friends who don’t play every day. (With the exeption of the zombies) I love SN. I’m adicted to the aspect that I learn every day more tricks to seek. I love the social aspect of it too. And I’m so greatfull! So thank you, my dear friends for all the joy, the pacience and the learning. Hugs Missmuil (Eva) Category:Blog posts